Quién se pelea se desea
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Gray y Natsu siempre se han llevado mal a pesar de sus diferencias,pero un día Gray se da cuenta que el tiempo que ha pasado con Natsu en el gremio,de que lo que siente hacia a él es algo más que amistad/enemistad,pero este no sabe como expresarlo. ¿Se atreverá Gray a confesarse a Natsu?


En el reino de Fiore,se respiraba una cierta paz que hace unos años no se sentía,siempre íbamos de aquí para allá para enfrentarnos a gremios distintos,el último al que nos enfrentamos fué mucho más duro,contando más los trabajos que tenemos que hacer estando en el gremio para ganar dinero y experiencia.

Como un día cualquiera todos estaban haciendo el loco,éramos así y no se podía evitar,pero en parte estaba bien echar algunas risas y olvidar las penas,yo me quedé sentado mientras Mirajane me servía un vaso de agua y con mi magia hice hielo. Había algo desde hace tiempo que me inquietaba y mucho, era el hecho de haber estado luchando junto con Natsu, algo hacía que sintiese atracción hacía a él,pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para decírselo,además de que había un problema... ¿Cómo narices se lo voy a decir sabiendo como van a reaccionar todos? Se reirán de mí además de que Natsu se sentiría incómodo,y diciendome "hentaiyaro" como de costumbre.

Pensando en como el problema aumentaba,quería probar de intentar hablarlo con Mirajane con un poco de intimidad evitando que los demás escuchasen,además que no veía a Natsu por ningún lado,seguro que estaría durmiendo,así que es mi oportunidad.

**-Mirajane. ¿Tienes un minuto? Querría hablar de algo importante y necesito que me escuches si no es mucha molestia.-** Me levanté del asiento dispuesto a contarle lo que me sucedía,Mirajane era de confianza así que era mejor empezar a comentárselo,mientras le miré ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se movió del mostrador.

**-Claro,si de lo que me quieres hablar es algo que no quieres que los demás lo escuchen podemos ir a la despensa,así estarás más cómodo.-** Respondió amablemente,dándome a seguirla hasta la despensa, no era la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar, más de una vez he ayudado a Mirajane a cargar cosas para guardarlas ya sea comida o bebida.

Al estar allí, Mirajane cerró la puerta dándose a escuchar un gran silencio a lo que se sentó cómodamente y me miró.

**-Muy bien,ya que aquí estaremos bien,ya puedes contarme lo que te sucede,Gray.- **Dijo sin remordimientos,seguro de mí mismo decidí empezar por la raíz del problema,lógicamente poniéndome nervioso.

**-Verás...Cada trabajo que he hecho con mi grupo en Fairy Tail,oséase, Erza, Lucy,Happy, Natsu y yo,he tenido un problema un poco gordo,ya sé que me peleo con Natsu varias veces ya que es la costumbre,pero...Después de todo este tiempo,me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por él pero nunca me he atrevido a decírselo por miedo a cómo reaccionará él,y me vería de forma rara e intento evitar eso. ¿Tú que opinas,Mirajane?.- **Me ví capaz de soltarle todo lo que sentía como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima,y la verdad estaba mucho más relajado,Mirajane se sorprendió un poco por la situación y volvió a dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Es gracioso,pensaba que no me tenías con tanta confianza como para contarme todo esto,ya que me suponía que se lo dirías a Lucy ya que es tu compañera. Pero dada la situación,¿no te has parado a pensar en ver las reacciones de Natsu al estar cerca tuyo? No soy muy buena dando consejos de amor,pero podrías pedirle como una cita para ir a dar una vuelta,así puedes ver con atención todos sus movimientos. Y opino que siendo tú consigues lo que te propones,hasta aquí mi explicación,si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme,te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.- **Contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo,como si eso fuera normal de que dos chicos estén juntos,yo tampoco lo veía raro,sólo que nos llevamos tan mal que no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado...Mirajane abrió la puerta de la despensa y salí volviendo a escuchar aquél ambiente alocado,al salir con Mirajane a lo lejos pude ver a Natsu con cara un poco enfadada y decidí ir hasta él.

**-¡Hey Natsu!.-** Le saludé viniendo de buenas formas,no quería pelearme con él.

**-¿Qué quieres exhibicionista pervertido? Si quieres luchar hoy no tengo ganas,pensaba irme con Happy.-** Contestó con tono no muy agradable,me pregunto que le pasa,seguro que no está de humor porque no ha encontrado un trabajo de su gusto.

**-Si quieres voy contigo,total,no tengo nada que hacer además de que por una vez estoy de buenas contigo quiero hacer algo diferente.- **La cara de Natsu cambió un poco sonrojándose levemente y desviando su mirada,mientras venía Happy. A lo que él me avanzó un poco,nosé donde querían ir,saliendo del gremio estaba pensando qué debería decirle,como y cuándo,me hacía todas esas preguntas mientras caminábamos llegando a un bosque donde se apreciaba un gran río.

**-¡Aquí podemos coger muchos peces,aye!.-** Dijo Happy alegremente mientras de su pequeña mochila sacó un palo simulando a una caña de pescar,por lo que Natsu hizo lo mismo y se sentaron en la hierba,a lo que les miré con atención.

Mientras pescaban podía apreciar la sonrisa de Natsu,me sonrojé levemente,me encantaba ver aquella expresión,aunque también se picaba un poco con los peces y se ponía a echar fuego por la boca. No sabía que ir con él fuera tan gracioso hasta que el día siguiente ya empezamos como siempre.

**-¡Ya hemos vuelto!.-** Gritó mientras le dió una fuerte patada a la puerta del gremio,Lucy estaba suspirando cada rato algo me decía que Natsu había hecho alguna de las suyas con su magia,mientras todo el mundo hacía el idiota yo estaba sentado tomándome otro vaso de agua y Natsu se acercó a mí.

**-Ya estás otra vez en bolas hentaiyaro.-** Ya empezábamos,con picarme en decirme todo eso,a lo que no dudé en levantarme para devolverle la jugada a pesar de lo que sentía por él,pero parece ser que este idiota no se da cuenta,nos pusimos a pelear como siempre,Lucy intentó detenernos con buena fe. Natsu para joderme mucho más me quitó los calzoncillos y se fué corriendo a esconderse por algún lugar y riéndose.

**-¡MIS CALZONCILLOS DESGRACIADO!.-** Grité con rabia,estoy acostumbrado a que me desaparezca la ropa sin darme cuenta,pero que alguien me quite una prenda de ropa y que no me la devolviera ya era meter la mano en el mismísimo fuego. Fuí corriendo como un loco a buscarlo,donde se había ido a parar,conociendo a Natsu no debería andar muy lejos busqué por todas las habitaciones del gremio y no veía nada,así que fuí por el gran pasillo prácticamente en pelotas,¿dónde se habrá metido ese maldito? quiero mis calzoncillos de vuelta. Al no ver nada,a lo lejos pude ver como Happy estaba un poco de mal humor pero parecía esperar a alguien así que me acerqué a preguntar.

**-Hey Happy, ¿qué haces aquí? No pareces de muy buen humor.- **

**-¡Ese maldito Natsu,me prometió que si pescaba peces para mí no los quemaría ya que el pescado crudo está mucho más bueno! Por mucho que sea mi amigo no le perdonaré,se lo haré pagar caro,lo peor es que se ha escondido y se piensa que no le encontraré.-** Contestó Happy,todo por unos peces madre mía...Espera,se había escondido ¿no? sería una buena oportunidad para vengarme.

**-¿Dónde se ha escondido,Happy? Puedo vengarme por robarme mis calzoncillos y por andar en bolas completamente por el gremio,y también por lo que ha hecho a tus peces.- **Intenté entrar en un pequeño trato,a lo que Happy pareció acceder,me señaló justo en mi habitación,se nota que este llamitas no tiene mejor sitio dónde esconderse.

Fuí hasta mi habitación cerrando la puerta, viendo que no había rastro de él,el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente,aunque un pequeño ruido provenía dentro del armario dándome una pista que él estaba ahí,y así hice abrí las puertas haciéndome mostrar a un pelirrosa sin remedio bien encogido en el rincón para que no le encontrase,a lo que no evité reírme.

**-Pero qué tenemos aquí,un pequeño mago de fuego escondido en el armario con mis calzoncillos, mira que el gremio es bastante grande como para esconderse en más sitios,sabiendo que te iba a encontrar escogiste mi habitación.- **Murmuré mientras cogí a Natsu de la muñeca y lo llevé fuera estando escasos centímetros cerca mío.

**-¡Konoyaro! ¡Seguro que te lo ha dicho Happy,maldito sea todo por unos malditos peces! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!.-** Gritó Natsu mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y frunciendo su ceño,a lo que caso omiso lo tiré en mi cama poniéndome encima suyo y mirándole fijamente, a lo que se quedó sorprendido.

**-Quiero que me respondas porqué has cogido mis calzoncillos y me has traído hasta mi propia habitación.- **Dije todo serio,también era un buen momento para decirle todo o era ahora o nunca.

**-¡No es nada!...Para qué te lo iba a decir si seguro que...Te gusta alguien del gremio...¡E-esta mañana te vi con Mirajane entrando en la despensa,y habrás hecho algo con ella!.-** Dijo de sopetón,no me esperaba que él estuviera celoso...Sabía que me tenía odio por pelearnos,pero que sintiera celos porque sólo hablé con Mirajane...Me quedé sin palabras, a lo que no evité empezar a reírme.

**-Jajaja qué ingenuo Natsu, ¿cómo me iba a gustar Mirajane? No seas rídiculo, te voy a ser sincero. Quise hablar con ella de algo muy importante que debo decirte a ti,y ya que estoy aquí contigo y a solas es buen momento. Llevo tiempo que siento algo por tí,y esta mañana al estar contigo quería pedirte una "cita" pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar porque a veces eres muy tozudo con estas cosas o no te das cuenta,pero no sabía que te pondrías así. *Risita* La persona que me gusta eres tú Natsu,te quiero.- **Dije sin tapujos, la cara de Natsu era más roja que su propio fuego, empezando a tartamudear sin parar, era gracioso, sin dudar que yo me sonrojé un poco.

**-¡Mira que declararte estando en pelotas encima mío! Eres un hentaiyaro Gray,p-pensaba que yo no te gustaba o algo...Y he querido decírtelo también y yo...Yo...ngh!.- **Sabía lo que iba a decirme,así que le corté dándole un suave beso en los labios mientras Natsu lo correspondía nervioso,dejando ir mis calzoncillos encima de la cama. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves,a lo que poco a poco yo empezaba a excitarme,metí mi lengua para profundizar aquél beso notando como su pequeña lengua correspondía el juego y las entrelazábamos apreciando nuestros jadeos y respiraciones agitadas que teníamos ambos.

Aprovechando que Natsu estaba debajo mío,viendo su rostro excitado y respirando aceleradamente,decidí quitarle la bufanda y besar su cuello dónde se situaba su cicatriz,parecía ser que era su zona sensible,cada vez que rozaba mis labios sobresaltaba un poco haciendo pequeños gemidos que poco a poco empezaba a ponerme loco. Lamía y besaba aquél suave cuello,mientras una mano acariciaba el pezón de Natsu y con la otra iba a su entrepierna.

**-¿Ya estás duro? Heh,pensaba que serías capaz de aguantar más,veamos que pasa si sigo jugando con tu cuerpo,ya que parece que quiere más diversión ~~.- **A continuación le baje el pantalón y sus bóxers,mostrándose su miembro erecto,el rostro de Natsu estaba más rojo que un tomate y jadeaba algo acelerado,así que empezé a masturbarle lentamente,se notaba algo húmedo ya que estaba excitado,jugaba con la punta redondeándolo suavemente.

**-B-Baka...N-no h-hagas e-e-eso...-** Gimió entrecortado Natsu,sus gemidos me excitaban y creo que yo perdería la cordura minutos después,aquél rostro sonrojado y mirándome fijamente me gustaba,era algo distinto en él,que sólo podía disfrutarlo yo y eso me alegraba. Con mi otra mano decidí lamer uno de mis dedos dejándolos bien húmedos,como le bajé los pantalones con los bóxers,acerqué uno de mis dedos rozando su entrada,mientras él se sobresaltó y poco a poco empezé a meterlo. Parecía molestarle,así que iba con cuidado,al tener mi dedo dentro fuí jugando lentamente redondeando,la respiración de Natsu se aceleraba y se entrecortaba,su miembro se ponía mucho más duro que antes.

Unas pocas horas después,al haber relajado lo suficiente a Natsu lo embestía rápidamente,mientras él soltaba palabras como "Gray,te amo" y eso me encantaba hacía que yo siguiera cada vez más. Acabamos ambos exhaustos en la cama,al rato que Natsu se levantó sonrojado cogiendo mis bóxers.

**-T-toma,siento habertelos cogido sin permiso.-** Murmuró extendiendo su mano y bajando su mirada,no evité sonreírle y los cogí,poniéndomelos.

**-Seria mejor que volvierámos con los demás,seguro que Lucy estará buscándonos para hacer algún otro trabajo,y más...si está Erza con ella.-** Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió en mi cuerpo ya sabiendo lo que pasaría si llegábamos tarde.

**-Tranquilo,además se que delante de ellas debemos ser los de siempre...Peleándonos y esas cosas ¿no?.-** Dijo un poco triste,a lo que fuertemente acaricié su pelo despeinándolo un poco.

**-¡Eso no es propio de ti,Natsu! Solo es fingir delante de ellas y ya luego...Ya sabes lo que viene ~~.- **Dije con todo picarón y él se sonrojó a más no poder,levántandonos ambos y saliendo de la habitación,preparados para nuestro próximo trabajo. Al salir de ahí,volvimos a pelearnos como siempre pero no delante de Erza,sólo aprovechamos cuando ella estaba girada,pero me sentia feliz estar al lado de Natsu,sabiendo que él correspondería sin miedo a mis sentimientos,sólo esperaba que esta felicidad perdurase dentro del gremio.

**FIN**

**Hasta aquí el one-shot de Fairy Tail de Gray x Natsu,me encanta esta pareja desde que me ví por primera vez el anime,y se me ocurrió escribir este fic**

**que hay fragmentos que inspiraron a un rol que hice con mi pareja,y siento mucho haber tardado en subirlo y en seguirlo,pero había días que no me venia inspiración para seguirlo,pero espero que os haya gustado! Si queréis algun one-shot en concreto,no dudéis en pedírmelo!**

**Por todo lo demás,decidme vuestras opiniones y ya cuando tenga más inspiración haré alguna historia con capítulos! xD**

**Matta ne! :3**

**Psd: One-shot dedicado a Kami63! te amo! 3**


End file.
